Girl Next Door
by random poka dots
Summary: ON HOLD Ginny feels like shes coming 2nd in her bf's life. Its not a sport shes competing against, its a girl on the other team. Hermione is no help, because she has problems of her own to deal with. What's her problem? Well it's more of a who than a what
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**disclamer:** I don't own anything. Not the song "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane. Not the characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Not anything except the idea to write this story and the word formations that you see below.

**a/n:** This takes place during Harry and gang's 6th year. Yes, I know it's already been written but just go with me on this.

**Summery:** Ginny feels like she's coming second in her boyfriend's life. It's not a sport she's competing against; it's a girl on the other team. Hermione is no help, because she has problems of her own to deal with. "What's her problem?" you ask? Well it's more of a 'who' than a 'what'.

This is my first real story for fanfiction and I would like to dedicate this first chapter to **Hilary**, who told me to write more and here I am, writing more.

* * *

**Girl Next Door  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
Date: 6/1/06**

Hermione and Ginny were lounging in their room after the Beginning of School Feast. They share a room with Lavender, Parvati, Madison (a girl in Ginny's year), and Isabella (a new transfer student also in Ginny's year) because of a new program Dumbledore set up. An older student has to monitor and guide ayounger student.

Ginny is laying on her bed flipping through a magazine while her friend is doing the same thing and going on and on about a certain someone at the same time._ She talks about him so much it's disgusting! _"Okay! I can't take it any more!" she says throwing down her magazine. "Can you stop talking about Ron like that? He is my brother, you know, and I don't want to hear about how hot he looked with his shirt off when we went swimming. The sight was revolting enough!" Then with a stroke of genius she said, "Why don't we listen to that boomy box you brought instead."

"Okay," Hermione said with a shrug.

They listened to the radio for a while in silence. Then the song came on. The song of the story of her life.

"Small town homecoming queen  
She's a star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hears everywhere  
Tell myself that's inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous-I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America  
And I'm just the girl next door"

o.o.o.o.o

She thought she was the only one, but little did she know someone else felt the same, exact way.

_Ever since we got back, he's been ... I don't know ... distracted. Every moment when I glance at him, he has that spaced out look on his face and when I ask him what's wrong, he just says 'nothing'. And every time I talk to him, he's not listening. Instead he's staring at something else ... or maybe someone else ..._

* * *

**a/n:** that's it for the first chapter. I sorta left you on a little cliffy. Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue. 

- Michelle / Carolena -


	2. Chapter 2: The Problems Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothing. Wah! Okay. I'm over it, but I still don't own anything. But I'll live ... hopefully.

**a/n:** I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating sooner. I was just so busy with doctor's, ortho, and dentist appointments and then packing and going away on vacation for a couple days and then unpacking and doing laundry and now I'm getting ready to pack up again and go to my g-ma's house for like a week or two. So I'm really really sorry. But to make it up to you, I'm gonna make this chapter as long as I possibly can.

Okay, I would like to thank those of you who read the first chapter. Snaps to you. Okay, now that I'm done with the explanation and all the thanks, I would like to clear things up a bit. I understand that the last chapter was a little confusing. Let me try to explain without giving away too much information.

Okay, so the song applies to Ginny's life. She's the "girl next door" in the song. But it also has to do with to Hermione's life too but differently (but her problem doesn't show up until at least the next chapter). She's the "perfect girl" in the song. Ginny thinks that Harry likes another girl and Hermione has boy problems also, but I'll explain later.

Okay, if you have any questions or if you're still confused, just send me a PM or email me or ask in your reviews.

Now with no more delays or any more of my rambling, here's the second chapter. Enjoy! And remember ... REVIEW!

* * *

The next day when Ginny and Hermione walked down into the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Harry were waiting for them. 

"Good morning, Ginny," Harry said, as he leaned in for a kiss. Just as he said that, Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes and started to drag him towards the portrait door before he could interfere with the lovely couple.

"Hermione! Let me go!" Ron said with a huff as Hermione struggled to push him into the hall.

Just then when Ron was about to break free from Hermione's grasp, the trio's most loathsome classmate walked up with his goons and his bunch of admirers trailing behind him.

"Is that the only way you get a man, Mudblood?" he sneered at Hermione. "To hold on to him until he passes out from exhaustion?" Many snickers were heard from the Draco Malfoy fan club. Then turning to Ron, "Couldn't get away fast enough, huh, Weasel? Ha! Wouldn't blame you, though. I'd rather marry an ugly mountain troll and have ugly troll babies before I even set foot near her," he said with disgust.

With that said, both Gryffindors grew red with rage. But unfortunately for Malfoy, Hermione got to him first. She pushed him down to the ground then kicked him, punched him, pulled his hair, bit him; she tore, ripped, and battered anything of his she could get her hands on.

Just as Ron was about to join her, Harry and Ginny walked out into the chaotic hall. All they saw was a heap of arms, legs, and torn clothes and the occasional tuft of brown or silvery blonde hair. Papers were all over the floors and some were flying in the air. Just as Harry was trying to figure out who was fighting, Ginny noticed that her friend and roommate was missing.

"Harry," she called to him. "Harry ... Harry!"

"Oh, um, sorry," he said. "I was trying to figure out who's fighting."

"Never mind about that," she said, impatiently. "Where's Hermione and Ron? Did they go to breakfast without us?"

"No. I told them to wait for us," he said, still pondering on who the two familiar people fighting were.

Then all of a sudden it dawned on him. "OH MY GOD!" he yelled, surprised.

"What? What?" Ginny said, looking around.

"That's Hermione beating Malfoy up!" Harry yelled as he pointed to the heap on the ground. Then without any other thought, he calmly said, "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food." He grabbed Ginny's hand and started walking to the Great Hall, ignoring the war cries, flying books, and fighting students. And that was the start of the Great Battle. They didn't even need Lord Voldie to come start it. It all started because of an 'I'd rather...' insult.

**No, no. I'm just messin with your head. :P Here's what really happened. Rewind.**

(This is after Malfoy insults both Ron and Hermione.)

"Well, Malfoy, I would rather give birth to the world's biggest moron than even touch you with a ten foot pole. Oh wait," she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry. You already took that position, but I still wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," she said with a smirk.

"I– Wa– You–" he said.

"Wow, Malfoy," she said with false amazement. "I thought that even a dense, feebleminded prat as yourself could speak in full sentences, but I guess I was wrong," she said with a shrug. Then to Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she said, "Let's go to breakfast, guys. I'm bored of conversing with an imbecile. It gets you nowhere. It's like fighting with a retarded kid; you win but your still a loser. You just beat a retarded kid."

Everyone stood around them watching in amazement at how the Gryffindor goody-goody, Hermione, could come back with such a sting and then be so cold.

More people than usual walked by them that morning and said many things such as, "Hermione, you are my hero," or "Who knew you had it in you?" and many other praises. But none of the Slytherin said anything; not even an insult, which made Hermione worried. **(a/n: a bit foreshadowing maybe?)**

"I can't believe you said that, Hermione! I never knew you could be so brutal!" Ginny exclaimed as people walked away.

"Yeah. You were awesome," Harry said with a smile. Ginny sees Harry looking across the room to another table; the Ravenclaw table. **(a/n: uh oh! Only I know what's gonna happen ... _dun dun dun_!)**

"Well, someone had to put him in his place," Hermione said earnestly, not noticing the worried look on Ginny's face.

"Who woulda guess? My girlfriend– I- I- I mean my best friend who's also a girl... well, yeah. You kicked ass..." Ron said trailing off and blushing furiously. _God! I'm such an idiot! She probably doesn't even like me like that. God! I don't even have control of my own mouth anymore!_

"Thanks, Ron," she said also blushing like mad. _OH MY GOD! Is that a sign? Does he like me as more than friends? Oh, he's so cute when he humiliates himself like that! Why doesn't he ask me out already?_

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was also being badgered by people, but for different reasons and only by Slytherins in particular. Most asked him, "What's wrong with you man?!" or "'I– Wa– You–'?!?! That doesn't even make sense!" or "You could have come up with a better insult than those three pathetic words." or the most frequent one so far, "Why did you let that Mudblood walk all over you like that?!?!"

Finally, he said, "I can't take it anymore! Fuck off!" _I'm tired of all this. What Granger said sort of surprised me. It caught me of guard. That's why I couldn't think of a better insult, right? Or maybe it was because of something else. Maybe it was that weird feeling that hit me like a ton of bricks after she insulted me. I don't even know why I'm letting what Granger said get to me, but it's a feeling I can't shake off. I don't know what's wrong with me but it started at the end of last year. Geeze! I'm so confused!_ **(a/n: For those of you that forgot, it was their 5th year. They are in their 6th year right now.)**

All the while, Pansy was still trying to get Draco's attention but was failing miserably. _I don't understand. I do everything he asks, but I can't seem to make him happy anymore. On the train, I couldn't find him. At the Feast, I couldn't get his attention. In the common room, I couldn't talk to him. I just can't seem to understand him anymore. He's so distracted ... so different. And now, after that incident in the hall, he's even more distant. It's all because of that stupid mudblood! Oh, I hate her guts! I'm gonna make her pay for making my Draco feel inferior. She's gonna pay big time._ **(a/n: maybe Pansy's smarter than we think...)**

**

* * *

**

**a/n:** Okay so this wasn't all that long, but at least it was longer than last time, right? Well anyways, thanks for reading the second chapter of Girl Next Door. Now if you will please review I will be most grateful. I'll try to update faster and longer next time but I'm not making any promises. See you til then!

- Michelle / Carolena -


End file.
